


Special Connection

by TwistedBambus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College AU, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shopping, Teasing, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedBambus/pseuds/TwistedBambus
Summary: It all started a few hours ago, the two boys getting ready in their shared college dorm before going out to the mall. Shuichi and Kokichi were much more than just friends, and quite open to new things shockingly. Especially, if it were something intimate or kinky the other wanted to do for the first time. In this instance, Kokichi was the one to suggest it, mentioning that he wanted to try something public.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Special Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I don;t know had this idea on my head for awhile. I hope you guys enjoy I'm nervous posting this. Also I use he/him pronouns !!

It all started a few hours ago, the two boys getting ready in their shared college dorm before going out to the mall. Shuichi and Kokichi were much more than just friends, and quite open to new things shockingly. Especially, if it were something intimate or kinky the other wanted to do for the first time. In this instance, Kokichi was the one to suggest it, mentioning that he wanted to try something public.

This was exactly how they got to where they were at. The shorter of the two happily having a Bluetooth vibrator inside him, while the darkly dressed detective had a phone app with the ability to control it. Which was bought by Kokichi seemingly a week ago as if he planned this.

* * *

“I think we should totally go find you some new clothes, Shumai. Those emo jeans aren’t cutting it~!” Kokichi teased happily leaning against Shuichi as they walked, holding his hand and swinging it lovingly, as if there wasn’t anything inside him right now. Luckily, the mall wasn’t too crowded, so it was a good opportunity to execute their ‘Bluetooth plan.’ Shuichi honestly couldn’t believe he had agreed to it. PDA was always something that made him nervous, he enjoyed being much more closer at home. It felt more personal that way. But Kokichi was very persistent and seemed really into the idea, so it couldn’t hurt to try it he supposed.

“Do you.. not like my style?” Was the response he got from a confused Shuichi. He did tend to shop for darker clothes as he felt it fit him more than the brightly colored options. 

“Hmmm not that, just a bit of change is alllways super fun!” The purplenette spoke innocently and with a cute ring to his voice, “like how about we gooo.. in there.” Kokichi pointed towards a store with similar taste as to a Rue 21, which received a sharp head shake from his roommate. “Absolutely not. That looks like somewhere Amami would shop, a-and um nothing against him it’s just not.. my first choice.” 

Kokichi giggled at the implication but he had to agree. Most the stuff in there kind of looked too “player-like” for his introverted detective. 

Instead, they kept walking in search a worthy store of their time. Shuichi stopping and deciding on guiding the both of them into a small store that sold pretty generic and basic and somewhat trendy looking clothing. They passed the mannequins on display that were wearing rather classic outfits as they entered. Shortly they received a greeting from a young blonde worker who was standing behind a cash register. 

At first glance when walking around, the most obvious thing was the price of everything and how it was mostly name brand. It wasn’t necessarily a problem, it just meant they’d buy less items and that Shuichi would have to make sure Kokichi didn’t rip or break anything, as he was quite known for his pranks and tricks.

As soon as the two of them began to browse in what looked like a good starting spot, ‘junior men’s department,’ Kokichi immediately detached himself from Shuichi and began running his small hands along the clothing racks. He skipped happily, but after a few seconds it slowed down to more of a walk once he noticed the toy pushing and pressing into him uncomfortably. 

The detective followed close behind him, watching to make sure nothing crazy happened and because well, it was technically a date between the two but with a little twist. Shuichi couldn’t tell if he was nervous or excited, but his significant other seemed to make any type of feeling worth the while so he didn’t mind. He smiled slightly at the though, as he also began to skim through the racks as he walked. Glancing at price tags and the design choice of potential shirts for his wardrobe, nothing really catching his eye too much though. However what did catch his eye, was Kokichi standing temptingly still, bending over ever so slightly to grab a couple shirts off a rack. He contemplated for a moment, if now was a good time to try out the Bluetooth connected toy while he could see his boyfriend directly in front of him. He’d get a front row seat to any cute jerks or quiet noises. Giving him a delicious view of what were to come, he couldn’t help but be swayed in the direction deciding now was the time to start teasing his short lover. Lets start at a low setting, so nothing is too obvious and so he can prepare himself for more he guessed. 

And with that, Shuichi pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it before he loaded up the app he had recently downloaded. He glanced at Kokichi, who was still currently going through one of the many shirt racks and but now seemingly trying to pick between two for Shuichi. Once he knew it was on the lowest setting, he gently rested his index finger on the screen of his phone and felt the phone vibrate. He kept his eyes locked on Kokichi, seeing as he flinched rather noticeably. Saihara continued his ministrations as he enjoyed the subtle show, moving his finger ever so slightly to create a simple rhythm. The app made a wave like motion when he moved his finger as it continued to vibrate. He then clicked a button within the app to make the toy repeat it until he wanted to turn it off or change the pattern. He sighed, finding this to be one of Kokichi’s best ideas yet. Getting to unravel the other in public was never something Shuichi thought he’d be into, but he felt his own face getting slightly flustered even though this was just the beginning of getting to control him.

The purple haired boy let out a barely audible gasp as he clenched the clothing hanger in his hand for a second, the slight buzzing in his ass felt so relaxing and he took a second to adjust to it. He sat there for a moment, breathing a little heavier than usual and taking it in. It felt so good to just let someone else control how he felt, but it was just a little embarrassing now that it was actually happening as he felt his cheeks already heating up. He might as well tease the other before Shuichi got the same idea again. Kokichi spun around, shirt in hand, to see his beloved Saihara approaching and slipping his phone into his dark pockets, as if he had just texted a friend and wasn’t controlling the pleasurable buzzing inside him right now. The supreme leader grinned pulling his thoughts and words together, leaning in close to the taller male, “Ooh already~? Just couldn’t help your perverted self huh? And you’re going easy on lil’ me!” 

“I-.. uh. W-well, I don’t want to get caught right off the bat, if you’re accidentally t-too loud.” Shuichi managed to get his words out and to be seemingly more of a mess than Kokichi, not expecting to be messed with right now.

“Nishishi~ Is that what you want, for me scream your name so loud so that everyone can hear it~? So they all know who I belong to?” He leaned in closer with another teasing grin and dust of blush painted across his cheeks as he made sure to hold eye contact with his detective. Those beautiful golden eyes searching his lavender ones, as if he had just confessed to a crime instead of some light dirty talk and flirting.

Shuichi found himself averting his eyes in disbelief he would say something so openly like that, but clearing his throat to attempt to regain his confidence. Honestly though, if that were an option he was offering. . . Shuichi definitely wasn’t opposed to it, finding himself playing that scenario in his head a few times.

“Ahm s-so.. what’s that in your hand?” He was referring to the shirt that Kokichi had been gripping on to, just saying anything to change the subject. Even though he was the one to agree to go along with this whole publicity stunt and even if he was enjoying it and made the first move, whatever came out of Oma’s mouth was always ten times worse and for no reason but to screw with him.

Kokichi took a step back resting his grin at his usual mischievous smile as he held up the shirt. It was a light sweater that was black and navy blue. It most definitely complimented Shuichi’s dark hair and already preferred style. “A sweater that would look much better on you than in my hand.” 

“It is nice, do they have it in my size?” Shuichi smiled while nodding, he did like it and couldn’t deny that Kokichi had a pretty good sense of fashion or of what looked good and what didn’t. He noticed his boyfriend frown and his features scrunch up as he noticed a bunch of bigger sizes but not the one he was looking for, “They have to! I’ll go command that worker lady to hand it over or she and her family will have 24 hours to live!” The detective rolled his eyes as the other scurried off slowly with an awkward walk. Probably trying not to let the vibrator press too much in further. It was such a hypnotic thought to have stuck in his head though, he wondered how intense he could turn up it until Kokichi was a mess and just squirming and begging for it to be replaced with something else. All in the middle of public, for everyone to see.

Shuichi quickly pushed that thought to the back of his head biting back a blush as he looked around for a lighter pair of jeans like Kokichi had suggested earlier. After ten minutes, he found a dark blue pair of skinny jeans that would most likely fit and serve the purpose of a new look. He supposed he would wait to try them on in a fitting room until he had that sweater Kokichi had insisted on. He wanted the full effect and the shorter roommate’s opinion after all since it was his idea. Always seeking validation from someone else.

He waited another minute realizing Kokichi wouldn’t be back soon and frowned, letting a small huff as decided to walk up to the front counter where he saw his boyfriend arguing with an employee. It seemed pretty heated and for probably no reason. He wondered how long that might’ve been talking for and he soon felt bad for the young lady having to deal with this.

Shuichi stood a few feet behind him feeling disappointment and a tinge of irritation after listening to another thirty seconds of the two argue before butting in, “Kokichi,” he hated when he made a scene in public and Kokichi knew that very well, especially if it’s about himself, “It’s.. fine we can find something el-“ 

“No!. . . Stay out of this, Shuichi.” Shuichi was cut off abruptly by his lover sharply, slightly taken aback that he had snapped at him. He never really did that unless it was something emotional and that was a very rare event of its own, being Kokichi wasn’t one to open up all the time. 

The two went back to arguing, the lady seemed to begin to disrespect Shuichi similarly to how Kokichi had just done previously. She must’ve seen the two of them as punks by now as it felt like she was treating him as if he weren’t even there. It was rather rude, being as Shuichi hadn’t said anything that was impolite, he was just trying to reign in his boyfriend. It was really starting to piss him off once he started listening in. The argument was seemingly because Kokichi had ‘jokingly’ threatened her and she took it the wrong way. He knew it was the leader’s way of being playful but there was a time and place, Shuichi knew that Kokichi was aware of basic manners when it came to strangers. The argument wasn’t even because she wouldn’t give them the size he wanted, so there was really no need for Kokichi to keep fighting her. It must’ve been the fact that he doesn’t like to lose though. 

While the pointless argument went on, Shuichi had an idea. Not a good one but an idea he really wanted to try as payback for teasing him and for being so disrespectful just now to both him and the worker. 

He slid out his phone, opening the Bluetooth app and turning the vibrator up three settings and dragging his finger up and down the screen in a slightly faster pattern as he watched with a blank yet slightly smug expression as if daring him to keep going.  
“Ah!.. I- mmm!” Kokichi pressed his lips together into a straight line and bit at his lower lip to keep himself quiet as the buzzing picked up speed and intensity, rocking pleasure throughout his body at all the wrong time. The purple haired boy in front of him made a very small jumping motion from where he was standing. His expression was quickly changed as his brows slightly furrowed and he tried to press his legs together, like that’d fix his problem. Kokichi seemingly kept his eyes focused and lowered on the counter between the other lady, trying to distract him. It was a cream colored top that was extremely glossy now that he looked.

“What? Nothing to say?” The worker questioned, still confused and pissed off. She had her hands on her hips, she must’ve felt the other wasn’t taking her seriously.

Kokichi took a breath before trying to speak as the vibrations in his ass shook him,”I-I.. ah will-!” He cut himself short almost failing to suppress a noise as he felt the waves of pleasure get sharper and more intense, noticing Saihara wiggling two fingers up and down his screen sharply. It was almost too much, why did he have to do this right now like the undeniably smug asshole he was. “F-fuck.. n-no hhah. N-noth.. nothing at a-all..”

“Then buy something or get out. You’re scaring away potential customers, sir.” The lady crossed her arms as she spoke with a bit of edge to her statement, clearly uncomfortable with whatever was happening. She soon enough went back to typing something on her computer at the register though.

Kokichi flinched as soon as Shuichi put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around, “Let’s go try these on, Kichi. I’m very sorry for the trouble he’s caused you, ma’am.” Shuichi smiled looking back as he apologized and guided the both of them to the changing room. The worker just waved them off with a nod.

The purplenette was breathing a little heavily compared to earlier and walking differently, not saying anything. Shuichi was almost proud of himself as they walked into the changing room. It was a big room with four dressing rooms, which all had doors and locks. There was a small entrance to the area of these mentioned stalls, but the rest covered by a beautifully painted wall.

Once they were in Kokichi breathlessly pushed Shuichi against a wall, not bothering to use any of the stalls but just the room before them. He tried to put on his usually cocky and teasing facade but failed as he continued to shake from the sensations that Shuichi was controlling, “Wh-what.. what was that ah~.. allll about m-mister mm detective.?” He could barely finish a sentence without stuttering and an obscenely flushed face. “S-someone got brave~.” 

Shuichi easily flipped their position so he had Kokichi against the wall, pinning both of his wrists with one hand. He observed nobody was in here, so he wasn’t necessarily too worried about getting caught, even if the thought did entice him. “Yeah? Watch that mouth of yours, I’m not happy with you.” 

“S-so uptight, Shumai, I-I’ve been nothing but ah.! Mmmmm g-good.” Kokichi muttered still trying to tease the other even while he was at the disadvantage.

“You’ve been nothing but a brat that needs to be taken down a few notches.” Shuichi quickly retorted, thinking of all the things they shouldn’t be doing in this dressing room.

Kokichi whined quietly at the slight insult, trying to huff in annoyance but it came out as a sigh of pleasure. “A-as if.. Y-you wish~.” 

Saihara raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he wasn’t just giving in as he noticed the boy could barely stand on his own. He just supposed he’d have to make the game a little longer than he he originally planned. “Should I teach a brat how to be a little more polite then?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes not ready to let go of his pride, earning the vibrator’s intensity to go up yet another level making Kokichi’s eyes widen and his throat moan as his jaw fell slack. He breathed out heavily in an obscene fashion that he couldn’t control as he went to droop his tired eyes. The white jeans he was wearing felt so painfully tight as he squirmed underneath Shuichi and all he wanted was to take them off and get himself off, as the controllable toy was relentless on him. “S-Shu.. ichi- f-fuck I-..”

“Yes?” Shuichi took in the sight, absolutely savoring in how beautiful Kokichi looked with his thighs shaking and those lust filled lavender eyes starting to stare up at him practically begging for something- just anything. The boy beneath him looked like such a mess, but he was being extremely disrespectful and disobedient and he wanted to have fun with this and teach him some manners. Maybe show him that embarrassing him like that by acting all big isn’t the right choice while in a position like his.

Saihara gently grabbed the shorter boy’s soft chin with one finger and let his thumb teasing graze Kokichi’s bottom lip and tongue. “Use your words, tell me what’s wrong.”

Butterflies went to Kokichi’s stomach immediately as he gently closed his mouth, pushing the other’s finger out. “N-not in your life- Fuck Mmh..” 

“No? I’ve got time then. I’ll even keep you here panting like this until the store closes if I have to.” The detective spoke slowly and lowly. Just like a long drawn out interrogation, if it came to that length.

The supreme leader sighed and groaned in disappointment quietly, he couldn’t hold out that long. Shuichi had to be crazy to do that, so Kokichi just shook his head not believing him. But to his surprise Shuichi responded quickly to that, “But.. if I do have to stand here until they kick us out because you were being stubborn,. . . you’re not cumming when we get home, understood?”

The smaller boy gasped sharply, this shop closed in three hours and there was no way Shuichi would go through with that. He was too nice to do so, but his lover surprised him again causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. Shuichi continued to speak in his slightly deeper voice, nice and slow so Kokichi could cling on to every word, “We’ll pretty your little cock up with that nice shiny silver cock ring of course, until I want to take it off. Sound good?” 

Kokichi bit at his lip and swallowed, if he wasn’t burning up before he certainly was now. His whole face felt so hot, and Shuichi hadn’t even touched him yet. He continued trying to hold back as much noise as he could but inevitably failing as very gentle and quiet moan after moan slipped out occasionally. A small whimper came out too, the thought of having to wear a cock ring and hold it anymore than he was now. It was just the last thing he wanted. “I-.. pleasee n-no. d-do.. do something n-nooww, y-you- hahh idiot.”

The dark haired boy smiled and hummed in thought, trying to decide whether that was good enough. “Hmm.. I believe you can ask nicer than that. After all, you were being really disrespectful towards that young lady and myself.” 

Kokichi whined desperately, it coming across as more of desperate moan. It was though, the vibrator hammering into his ass was certainly something he had never felt before, as he’d never tried anything at this intensity. It got worse every time his lover spoke though. Everything increased tenfold, and Shuichi knew that so he kept adding things and saying whatever in his power to get the other going.

“And since when have you been allowed to order me around, let alone in public?” Shuichi was in the same boat as Kokichi, as he also was no doubt hard, but of course he was still going to prolong and tease Kokichi for as long as he could about this. 

The purple haired boy just shook his head in response and squirmed in the detective’s hold as he tried not to focus on the vibrator. Everything Shuichi said was going straight to his dick and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this.

“I asked you question.” Shuichi lowered his voice a bit again, trying to get Kokichi to just fall in line.

“N-never.” Kokichi answered and groaned afterwards, trying to grind his crotch forward only to be met with nothing as Shuichi wouldn’t allow that just yet.

“That’s right. You never have been.” Shuichi gently caressed his Kichi’s cheek. Soon wedging his knee gently to the other’s erection to give a small amount of relief for complying and being a good boy for him. Shuichi continued it for about a minute straight, making Kokichi nearly cream his pants right then, but he wanted to save it for when he had the detective skin to skin. However, Kokichi felt his stubborn ‘act’ begin to fall the longer it went on, eventually letting himself crack a little.

“F-fuuuck I-I.. I get it ahh! mmm o-oh just.. fuck m-me already.” Kokichi trembled, barely being able to take anymore of it. The bluenette pressed a kiss to him, passionate yet sloppy as Kokichi wasn’t really thinking about anything but easing that tension. He soon just stared up at Shuichi with pleading eyes and the straightest face he could muster through hazy and lewd expressions. “Only if you beg nicely, Kichi.” Shuichi removed his hand from the boys face and went to his phone to turn the vibrator down one setting, however setting the rhythm so it was slow and hard before slipping it back in his pocket.

Kokichi was panting by now and so so frustrated, he felt like sobbing. His eyes almost rolled back in his head at the new tempo of the toy combined with how his beloved Saihara had said his name. All he wanted was to touch himself and turn the vibrator off, he felt so agitated and heavy. Even if it felt really fucking good and even if he was practically drooling over it, but he would certainly would not beg for anything like that or for as Shuichi asked. That was below him and his pride would not let him. “I-.. No.. mmm I- ah no.. I-.. d-don’t.. b-b.. beg.” 

Shuichi lightened his grip on the other boy, beginning to take a small step back. “S-so you want to go back to shop-.. or head home? I’m sure that ring is going to-..”

“Noo, I-I.. W-wait.. p-please..” Kokichi gave him even bigger pleading eyes, he needed to be fucked before they left, not cumming was the worst punishment for anything. That vibrator was driving him crazy and if he was going to cum here, it wouldn’t be untouched. His dearest detective went back to his previous grip on his wrists replying with a simple, “Please what, Kokichi?”

The supreme leader froze for a sold two minutes, continuing to squirm, shift, and let out small moans every time the toy reciprocated a certain part of the rhythm Shuichi had made. He felt disgusting having to beg, like a low life or a pathetic animal. Leaders didn’t beg they made others beg. After those few minutes however, he collected himself and swallowed his pride alongside those pretty moans and did as he was told. “I-.. hhaah.. please.. p-please fuck m-me..?” Curious if that was enough, it came off as more of a question. 

Shuichi smiled as he loved seeing such a powerful short boy crumble and melt over a little buzz, “Mmmm god you’re so hot. That’s it, Kichi.. you’re so close. You can do better than that, you gotta beg like you want it” 

That caused Kokichi to whimper, he didn’t want to say it again but fuck were those words encouraging. He could probably just cum from Shuichi’s voice at this rate. The way he just lowered it and praised yet scolded him at the same time. It was hypnotic and he was practically melting over how he said his name. He continued to stare up at the detective, letting filthy pleas grace Shuichi’s ears, in hopes of another praise. “Fuck.. p-pleeease. Please.. I-.. mmm I need you. I-I need your- hahh mm c-cock.. s-so bad, S-Shuichi. I’m so close..” he paused to take a second and breathe, the vibrator was practically pushing him over the edge as he felt Shuichi press their erections together through their pants. That was it, he lost it and Kokichi didn’t care what came out of his mouth as he was almost in tears. “F-fuck me pleeease, Saihara..” 

“So needy,... but such a good boy.” Shuichi smiled gently in contrary to his actions, “I love you so much.” The detective spoke as he slowly grinded on the smaller boy with a little groan, satisfied with himself of how much he broke Kokichi down today. Also glad because he wasn’t sure how much longer he himself could’ve held out. 

Kokichi practically melted into the praise and touch, his mind way too far gone to comprehend anything at this point. All he knew was this was what he wanted. Shuichi led the both of their lips to each other, not taking long for their kisses to turn passionate and like this was the end of the world as he felt the grinding slow down while Shuichi’s hand unzipped and unbuttoned his white jeans, soon tugging them down as well. Kokichi tried to shimmy them down, gasping every so often as the toy inside of him pushed deeper every time he wiggled.It was too much, he was seriously about to release right now. He finally stopped his mini wiggles once his newly bought checkered boxers were revealed, luckily.

Without breaking the kiss or turning the toy off, Shuichi palmed his lover’s erection through his boxers, gaining many adorably hot moans into the kiss. Kokichi was painfully hard and would’ve said something to maybe ask Shuichi to be nicer, and ask for the vibrator to be lowered or turned off, but his mouth was occupied and Kichi was too into it to break it. Kissing Shuichi always felt like the main course even when he knew it wasn’t. Every kiss with him felt like their first, never getting used to that rush. To that spark. To that heat building up in the bottom of his belly.

After a minute of continued sweet kisses, the detective trailed the kisses down Kokichi’s neck as he removed his signature scarf. Biting and sucking gently to leave a small mark on his thin neck, he continued to gift many love filled kisses from his throat to his collarbone and back up. Of course, only heating Kokichi’s face more, turning him on more than he should’ve been at the mall. 

Shuichi unpinned his wrists, leaning into his lover’s ear whispering the hottest question Kokichi never thought he’d hear from anyone given their location, “Would you like to get on those knees and show me what your mouth is.. actually good for.?” 

The only response he got was a frantic nod and for Kokichi to slowly sink to the floor, sitting so both his legs were on either side of him yet he wasn’t up on his knees. The position flushed Shuichi’s face even more, letting out a small groan at how cute yet hot it was. How could he be so commanding and bratty at times yet so submissive, just for me. He noticed his boyfriend, slightly hovering over the ground instead of his butt being flat against the floor or his legs though, it looked uncomfortable until he suddenly realized why.  
  
“Sit. . . flat, Kichi.” The detective was felt unsure at first, but he was sure his reasoning was right about this. It was simple.  
“I-.. huh.?”   
Shuichi cleared his throat before speaking again, this time with a bit more authority and confidence. “Sit. Flat. Ass to the floor.” 

Kokichi just swallowed nervously, lowering himself as he was told to do so and instantly regretting it. He smacked a hand over his mouth to muffle the cry that came out as the vibrator was pushed in a little bit further, dangerously close to his prostate. It was right there but it wasn’t at the same time, like another tease but this one was just too much. He kept telling himself it was too much to handle, but the next thing was always worse and even more of a struggle to deal with. He glued his eyes shut for the moment trying to stabilize himself, as he heard the rustling of pants which made Kokichi ecstatic. Finally getting to the good part was relieving, he just wanted to cum so bad and this meant it was at least coming up soon within five minutes he hoped. Assuming this was quick.

Until the rustling noise was learned to be Shuichi going through his pockets for his phone and not unbuckling his belt. Kokichi watched him eagerly, silently begging and hoping that he wouldn’t turn up the toy right now. And fortunately, he didn’t. Shuichi just slipped his phone back into his pocket again, this time the back one and went to the overall goal of undoing his belt and jeans. Unbuttoning them ever so slowly and unzipping them in the same fashion, just to watch Kokichi struggle beneath him to compose himself for a mouthful of cock. 

The detective finally pulled himself out of his boxers, letting his seven inch dick stand a few inches away from Kokichi’s mouth who was practically salivating over the sight like some whore. Immediately the supreme leader leaned in for a lick, only to be yanked back by his purple hair by slender fingers of the man above him. Disappointment clear on the purple haired boy’s face, oral was one of his favorites. If anything, Shuichi was the one being rude and disrespectful.

The grip shuichi had practically forced Kokichi to look up at him. “No. Stop being greedy and stop thinking. You are not in control.” Shuichi sighed before continuing, “Now, open.”

Kokichi was about to protest, but settled on just listening for this one time. He opened his mouth and laid his tongue flat, giving room for that beautiful cock to come through. He found himself having a harder time holding back little noises but it didn’t matter at this point, he just wanted something inside him that wasn’t a toy. But his thoughts were interrupted once again by his beloved. “Look at me. The whole time. If I see your eyes look anywhere else you’ll be asking for permission to cum, understood?” 

Kokichi was going to throw a whole fit if he didn’t get that satisfaction of releasing after this long, so of course he kept his lavender eyes locked on the golden orbs staring down at him as he nodded vigorously. He slowly felt a familiar warmth enter his mouth, and he allowed his lips to wrap pleasantly around it. Sucking dick was his specialty, he liked to joke, but he did seriously love it. It meant he didn’t have to say anything and he made someone else happy, there was no room for skip ups and he didn’t have to lie. It was quite relaxing, aside from the vibrator distracting him in this case that is. 

His lower half twitched occasionally at the continuous wave that was barely reaching his prostate. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to feel a sensation there or not but he focused his thoughts instead on the delightful cock in his mouth at the moment. He bobbed his head up and down most the length as he was surprisingly good at taking all of it and not gagging, however now he pulled away for the briefest of seconds to switch to a more tongue heavy technique. Trailing his skillful tongue down the underside of Shuichi’s cock and all the back up and around, and of course to the leaking head in which he twirled his tongue around and dipped in the slit a few times all the while he stared up at the handsome detective. 

Kokichi earned a plethora of beautiful sounds from Saihara, it was one of the most rewarding times ever he felt. It seemed his navy haired lover was really into it and his groans and breaths felt magical, just sending all his noises straight to the leaders own neglected dick, to which made him shift uncomfortably. 

“N-now.. every time you want to mouth off like a brat-..” The detective gripped on to the back of Kokichi’s head and holding it still, making it so he was practically thrusting into the other’s mouth at a slowish speed all the while making Kichi moan around him and fidget. Shuichi reached into his back pocket, pulling his phone out, he opened the app that allowed him to adjust the speed of the toy. He upped the intensity just a little bit causing the boy beneath him to squeeze his eyes shut and whimper, continuously twitching his lower half. 

“Think of how easily.. I-it is for you to be turned into a shaking mess.” Shuichi began stroking the back of his lover’s head, very gently and proud he was listening until he noticed the other’s eyes were shut a few seconds later. He didn’t want to be mean even though it was a simple instruction, so he decided a warning was better. “Eyes on me, Kichi.”

It wasn’t spoken rudely or harshly, it was as gentle as he was being with the little rubs on the back of his head. Once he had said it though, Kokichi immediately snapped his eyes open. He looked so caught up in the pleasure as if he were about to explode but was trying to hold it in. Shuichi himself felt on edge as well, like he were going to finish right now if they didn’t stop now, so of course he slowed his thrusts even more and pulled his cock out of his lovers mouth with a pop. 

Kokichi stared up at him as he was told, his face completely flushed from his boyfriend’s dirty words and the vibrations in his ass coursing throughout him. He was breathing heavily with heavy and droopy eyes, all he wanted was to let go but he was too far in now so he tried to tease Shuichi like the brat he was. 

“Awww S-Shumai doesn’t wannna cum in my a-ahh.. m-mouthhh? I thought you-.. mm.. wanted to ch-choke me and shut me up~.” The supreme leader giggled and rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he had vibrator up his ass by acting in control. 

Shuichi leaned down a bit and pulled him up causing a small whimper out of the other, his gentleness shifting towards more annoyed and he was certain Kokichi could tell. “And I thought I told you to keep your eyes on me.”

Oma just rolled his eyes again, “Oopsie daisies~! Why don’t you-..hhh.. make me~?” It came out playfully and childlike but there was a small gasp in the middle that seemed almost uncontrollable. How could anything be controllable when Shuichi was being this hot though? That wasn’t fair game at all.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow biting his lip slightly, it was so cute yet annoying. But also oddly so so arousing and exciting to hear that phrase out of the other’s mouth. His attempts at teasing in this state were more than hot. “Make you.?” Kokichi nodded in response and to which Shuichi dragged him by the arm into a dressing room, shutting and locking the door. The room was white all around, with two hangers attached to the wall for clothes, a bench, and a mirror. The detective cupped his face and gave a kiss to the liar’s lips which quickly turned into a heated yet loving dance between their mouths. Tongues soon delving into the other’s mouth to fight for dominance, until Shuichi cut their session short pulling away before peppering two more pecks to Kokichi’s lips. 

Kokichi frowned at the loss of heat between the two of them, it was so nice just having something to there, even if it was just a kiss. “S-sooo are you gonna-ah fuck mee or?”

Shuichi smiled gently, still having Kokichi’s cheek in his hand. “Are you ready.?” Which received a frantic nod for him, he was still a bit fidgety from the vibrator too he assumed. He started by slowly sliding the waistband of his other half’s boxers until Kokichi gasped at the sudden cool air against his dick, which was a solid six inches and standing painfully hard. He kept pulling them down until they were completely off. 

“How is this fair? You’re pretty much completely-.. d-dressed..” 

“Embarrassing me in public by making a scene isn’t fair either, beautiful.” Shuichi spoke so calmly and little bit lower than his usual voice as he turned Kokichi around and pulled his back flush against Shuichi’s stomach. 

Kokichi let out a low hum and sigh as he could feel the detective’s cock against him. Said detective, lowered one of his arms and hands as he reached inside of Kokichi and slowly started to pull out the buzzing vibrator. This made Kokichi cry out quietly, failing to muffle or hold anything back as he felt Shuichi start to teasingly thrust it in and out. “P-.. p-pleeease.! Fuck..” as soon as he started to make more noises, it was completely pulled out with a whine from Kokichi at the loss of sensation and Shuichi slipped into his pocket. “You did such a good job with that toy today. And at such a high setting too.” 

The purplenette just shuddered happily at the praise closing his eyes tiredly before he felt two slick fingers prodding their way into his entrance. “Hh-! Nononoo I-.. I’m already ready from all day, Shushu.. p-pleeasee..” 

A gasp came out as Shuichi pushed them in anyways, thrusting his thin but long fingers at a decent speed as Kichi just quietly let out a few moans. “Hmm.. maybe you’re telling the truth this time." He scissored his fingers a couple times, leaving Kokichi a mess, before pulling them out after a minute of messing with him. “Since you can’t seem to follow basic instructions, I’ll give you new ones.. for while I fuck your brains out of course.” 

Kokichi gasped sharply and swallowed at the insult and degrading dirty comments coming out of his usually introverted and collected detective. Shuichi walked the both of them towards the mirror, still keeping Kokichi’s back to his torso and stomach, and hoisted Kokichi up by the lower hips. He was holding him by the back of his thighs so that his his beautiful supreme leader was wide open for him to see. It was similar to a butterfly position but in front of a mirror. Kokichi wrapped his right arm around the other’s shoulder trying to hold on as he felt his face heat up from embarrassment at seeing himself so exposed in the mirror like that. 

He whined from the position, starting to get self conscious, “Shuichi-.”

“Stop.” Shuichi did his best to line up his cock at Kokichi’s entrance, leaving it there while he spoke. “I want you to see how much of a brat you are. I want you to see how beautiful you are too. Stop complaining and being selfish right now. Just listen.” Kokichi twitched against him, taking heavy breaths and pressing his lips together trying to contain himself. A warm feeling pooling at the bottom of his stomach, this was too much yet he wanted more. Hearing and seeing his lovely detective like this made him so desperate and turned on it almost hurt. 

“So, since you can’t keep your eyes on me you’re going to keep your eyes on yourself.” Shuichi nodded his head towards the mirror as he spoke, looking into Kokichi’s lavender orbs. “Unless I tell you to look somewhere else, your eyes will stay watching your eyes in the reflection.” He pushed the tip of his dick in just a little, making Kokichi whimper, “Mmh-!”

“Lastly, no cumming without permission. Am I clear?” 

Kokichi’s mind was completely gone by down, all he could think of was the penis pushing inside, “Ah yes y-yesss.. p-please just-!” 

Shuichi pushed himself fully inside of Kokichi with a small groan. He knew Kokichi was stretched but it was still so tight and warm and he himself was already on edge with how hot his boyfriend was being. Once fully sheathed, he held them both there, breathing heavily in Kokichi’s ear as he heaved out, “Like that, baby?” 

A quiet moan came from the supreme leader’s vocal cords, fuck he felt so stuffed plus Shuichi called him a pet name? This had to be heaven.   
Kokichi stared at himself in the mirror, he could see the flushed yet dominant expression on Saihara’s face behind him, his golden eyes filled with nothing but lust. He was also able to see his cock fully inside his own hole as he stayed still for a good thirty seconds. Kokichi only nodded in response a letting out a pathetic, “Mhmm.. f-fuck please move.”

Shuichi leaned down pressing a few kisses to his Kichi’s neck getting a gasp out of the smaller boy. It switched from kisses to sucking on a certain spot, creating enough suction to form a hickey and giving it a small nibble. Kokichi bucked his hips up on his dictionary of k, moaning again, “Sh-Shu ah-!..”

Shuichi trailed a few more kisses down to the purple haired boy’s collarbone and back up his neck before he pulled his face away and began to thrust at a slow pace to start. The noises coming from Kokichi’s throat steadily getting louder and more needy, throwing his head back to rest on Shuichi’s shoulder. The deep and slow yet steady rhythm of getting his ass pounded was so relaxing and felt so so good, his own cock bouncing in his reflection with each thrust only adding to his arousal. Shuichi had yet to even touch or stroke him and it just pushed him further as he continued to pant and moan, his eyes soon closing in pleasure.

After a second, Shuichi pulled himself almost all the way out of the other’s hole before slamming back in causing Kokichi to gasp and shriek. He jumped a little, his purple hair perking up as soon as he jerked his head up. His eyes opened and were met with Shuichi’s golden eyes, his detective looked a bit irritated yet amused as he proceeded to thrust up into Kokichi at a slightly faster pace than before, making Kichi melt into more filthy noises.

“First and.. o-only warning: Keep your eyes open, and straight ahead on the mirror. Got it?.” Shuichi spoke darkly as he continued to fuck Kokichi, he loved him oh so much but it wasn’t that hard to look in one direction and it was pissing him off how laid back Kichi was being about it. However, it just made him so much more determined to make Kokichi nothing but a submissive shaking mess. 

Kokichi nodded and whined when he felt Shuichi fuck in to him even harder, his moans a stringy mess as he watched the detective’s cock slide in and out, driving him crazy. 

“Use your words.” Shuichi practically barked it out.

“Ah y-yeah-.!” 

“Yeah what? Don’t lie about being able to follow a simple instruction and not go threw with it. You. Will. Fucking. Regret it.” His words emphasized by a thrust at the end, making Kokichi see stars and cry out as his eyes went wide in the mirror. “You’re going-.. you’re going to be such an obedient and good boy for me, hm? Since you want to cum before we leave?”

Kokichi just swallowed feeling small in his boyfriend’s hold, taken aback from the confidence in Shuichi’s tone. It was, in all honesty, extremely hot and attractive. But, He was going to throw the biggest fit if he wasn’t allowed to cum, and he knew Shuichi probably would give in eventually and jerk him off in the back of the car or something. He didn’t really care, but hearing Shuichi tell him how it was made him want to be a good boy for him just as he said. He wanted to be wrecked right here and now and he certainly wanted Saihara to be the one to do it.

Kokichi nodded again trying his best to whimper out a response as he did what he was told looking them both in the mirror as he watched his shit get rocked, “Y-yeaahhh ah fuck~! I-I-.. I’m mm n-not.. not ..not-not lying I- haahhh! I promise- I-..” 

Shuichi smirked at that, continuing his thrusts at that decent pace with just enough bite and hardness to it to drive his significant other crazy. “Shhh, s-someone’s gonna hear you and that filthy mouth of yours with how loud you are. . . Now, look at your cock in the mirror for me, Kichi.” 

Kokichi’s eyes went wide at hearing both those sentences leave the other’s mouth, how did he always manage to surprise him in the best possible ways even if this case was rather.. degrading. “I- ah.. mmhm-.” The supreme leader did as he was told nonetheless fixing his gaze on his own neglected dick. It was a bit smaller than Shuichi’s and bounced proudly every time his lover thrusted, leaking and practically begging to be touched. It was so embarrassing to have to look at right now, finding himself blushing profusely occasionally glancing to the side out of that sheer embarrassment. 

“Mhm, keep your eyes on it. Watch how desperate it gets with each thrust. How needy it is to just be touched by anyone at all. You’re practically leaking on the floor, dripping with each bounce.” Shuichi was practically taunting him in his ear, the rhythm and visuals on top of the dirty talk driving Kokichi nuts. He was absolutely so close at this point. He wanted more. He wanted to finish right now.  
“P-please I-.. hhah oh I-I’m-!.. so c-close-.” Kokichi managed to sputter out his sentence in between gasps and moans. 

“Hold it. . . Look up.” Shuichi kept his thrusts at the same speed.

Kokichi did as instructed, his desperate purple eyes gazing into the mirror at the most hot yet filthy scene imaginable. He couldn’t hold it, he knew he couldn’t. Not for however long Saihara probably wanted to deny him for that is. His voice came out in a whine the next time he went to speak, “S-Shuichi I-.!” 

“Figure it out, you hold emotions in so you can hold this. Hold it.”

The sight and heat was too much for him, that was impossible. And now he was teasing him about the past? Fuck, he didn’t think his beloved Saihara could get anymore sexy. Even if that wasn’t supposed to be hot, it still was. 

Kokichi let out a groan as he continued to watch his hole get abused, it was honestly so mesmerizing. In-out. In-out. In-out. 

Shuichi was thinking of making him cum untouched, but that felt rather mean. He deserved at least the satisfaction of that after how well he was doing. But he could still have fun with this, he wondered how far he could push Kokichi. 

Kokichi continued to moan and pant like a whore as Shuichi fucked his brains out. How did Shuichi have this much stamina? He had to be close as well. Until he heard Shuichi say something he wasn’t sure would line up with the rest of his commands, “Touch yourself.”

“H-huh.?” Kokichi just gasped, biting at his bottom lip. 

“Now,” Shuichi said in rather deeper voice before adding at the end, “Match my thrusts.”

Kokichi just groaned out in pleasure as he did exactly that, wrapping his hand around his painfully hard aching cock. “Ah- Sh-shit~! Mmm-..!” The purple haired boy’s moans became more defeated and desperate with every pump of his fist.

“J-just like that. So good, Kokichi. . . You’re doing fuck-. . . so good for me.” Shuichi praised him like he was at his limit too. He pressed a kiss to his purple haired boyfriend’s head, so proud of him and hypnotized by the beautiful moans coming out of his mouth in a sing-song fashion.

Kokichi began to choke on his gasps, “I- I can’t-.! Hhhh fuck-,” it was so hard to breathe and he was squirming as he stared at himself almost sobbing in the mirror at all the pleasure, “p-pleeease please please pleasepleasepleaseplease! C-can.. mm ah may I- cum.?”

The response he got was absolutely nothing for a pure ten seconds, which just seemed to irritate Kokichi more. Could he even hold it any longer? He felt like he was going to cry or explode, maybe both if he had to. Shuichi just stared at him thrusting up into him, letting out his own string of sighs, grunts, and moans. His were much more quiet, lower, and controlled however.

“Shuichi-! F-fuck please, I-I can’t any... anymore-,” Kokichi continued to beg pathetic pleas of his name, spurring Shuichi on even more. “Shuichi sh-shuichi shuichi— hhah oh g-god shuichi! Shu. . . hi. Shhh— hhaah-.” His words eventually slurring together until it was recognizable as Shuichi’s name but nowhere near the correct pronunciation. He had finally wrecked the smaller boy. 

“Y-yes, Kichi baby? Wh-what.. what do you want?” 

Kokichi continued to spout his lover’s name before pausing to answer with a desperate, “p-please. . . Cum.?” 

Shuichi continued to fuck him as he nodded his head gently, “Mmm yes of course-.. fuck cum for me.”

After a few more seconds of passionate thrusting in front of a mirror, Kokichi was quick to finish first as he still continued to spiel Shuichi’s name on repeat. Ropes of white seed spraying across his stomach and almost his chin from the force of it. Shuichi continued to thrust until he pulled out just a few seconds before he came, he let his seed do the same as Kokichi’s. It painted even more white on the smaller boy but on his backside causing him to gasp. 

Shuichi felt his lover tremble and shake violently afterwards as he gently let him down. Kokichi turned himself so he was facing Shuichi and leaning against him for support. 

“A-are you uh.. okay..? Do you need help standing?” Shuichi asked nervously. 

“Yeah no, just got fucked in a public changing room for about ten minutes straight after being teased and edged. But thanks for asking, I think I’ll go on a hike for a bit~!” 

Shuichi rolled his eyes giving his boyfriend a smile, "Do you wanna go home and watch Netflix on the couch?" This gained a frantic nod from the purplenette. 

Kokichi leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, slowly dragging him out of the changing room.


End file.
